Colores de Verano
by Akira Ijyuin
Summary: Y mientras Sakura componía, Syaoran la miraba con la más grande melancolía. Hubiera sido fantastico que hubieran podido estar juntos por siempre... UA


**Colores de verano**

**I**

Hace tiempo que te observo. Cada mañana al despertarme en lo primero que pienso eres tú. Incluso cuando sueño, aquellas brillantes esmeraldas que son tus ojos me persiguen donde sea que me encuentre. Cuando me abrazas al dormir me pongo a divagar; creo que de esta forma podré soportar otro invierno, que a fin de cuentas, quedará olvidado en el momento en que llegue la primavera.

Sin embargo, el pasar del tiempo me preocupa.

Los árboles mudarán de hojas muchas veces y te convertirás en una persona diferente sin dejar de ser tú (nunca he entendido esto de ti). Yo, en cambio, me quedaré aquí muchos siglos lamentando tu partida.

No sé qué haré el día en que tenga que decirte adiós; pensarlo me entristece sin siquiera desearlo, y una melancolía que crece con la tuya me invade en estos días de verano.

—Xiao Lang.

De pronto susurras mi nombre y por unos instantes sonríes, haciendo desaparecer con ella a los fantasmas que habitan en este lugar. Sigues escribiendo y yo sólo puedo observarte sin ser capaz de decir palabra alguna.

—Xiao Lang.

Cuando me llamas con esa alegría empiezo a apreciar aquellas dos palabras de la misma forma en que tú lo haces. Recién ahora me doy cuenta, porque de algún modo, cada que lo pronuncias me siento parte de ti. ¿Recuerdas cuándo me pusiste mi nombre y te dije que no lo quería? Yo no deseaba ser un lobo; siempre me parecieron solitarios.

—Es por eso que serás un lobo pequeño.*

Si yo era pequeño, entonces nunca me escabulliría de tus brazos… Aun cuando llegara un momento en el que ya no pudieras abrazarme más y el vacio fuera inmenso.

¿Qué pasará cuando mi cuerpo ya no necesite de tus cuidados?, ¿seguirás dándome refugio? Temo que un día completes mi corazón y ya no me necesites; temo que alguien complete el tuyo y termines olvidándome.

Sakura, lo que siempre he querido es que me ames. Para eso vivo…

Mis pensamientos se interrumpen cuando te alejas de la ventana y te diriges al piano. Ya con las primeras notas el cuarto se llena de colores de verano. Yo sé que no puedes verlos, pero los sientes.

Es una pena que ellos ya no estén aquí para escuchar tú música…

* * *

**II**

Tus ojos se empañaron aquella tarde. Ojalá hubiera tenido el valor de abrazarte cuando comenzaste a llorar. Sin embargo ¿cómo puedo curar tu corazón cuando el mío está tan incompleto?

Esa noche te encerraste en tu cuarto. No me atreví a tocar la puerta de tu habitación. Ni siquiera me atreví a hacer ruido cuando esperaba junto la puerta. Tu pérdida seguía siendo demasiado grande como para no llorar.

Si tu padre estuviera aquí te calmaría con dulces palabras. Touya, tu hermano, aun sin decir nada sería capaz de darte apoyo con su silencio. Pero se han ido. Sólo quedamos tú y yo en una casa con demasiados recuerdos y con sombras predadoras que buscan escalar por las paredes.

Por favor, no te rindas, prometo que yo tampoco lo haré.

Hoy estabas muy alegre. Todo se debía a la visita que te hizo una chica de negros cabellos largos. Cuando me presentaste ante ella mi piel se erizó por completo. ¡Pudiste avisarme primero! Las visitas siempre me ponen nervioso. Todavía recuerdo el tacto de sus manos, y su suave canto aún me acaricia el alma.

Jamás escuché una voz tan dulce, ni tampoco vi una expresión tan desolada cuando ella te dijo que partiría pronto a un lugar muy lejano.

* * *

**III**

En una de tantas tardes cuando estuvimos solos, me miraste y sonreíste.

No pude soportarlo.

Por primera vez intenté besarte. Tus labios escaparon de los míos con la misma facilidad con la que el agua se escurre entre los dedos. Seguramente te sentiste extraña toda esa tarde, porque no regresaste a mi lado ni siquiera cuando llegó la hora de dormir.

* * *

**IV**

—Vete, déjame en paz—. Me dices con voz temblorosa.

Te miro desde el umbral sin mediar una palabra. ¡Por favor, no me odies! No me digas adiós tan pronto. No me quites lo poco que tengo.

* * *

**V**

Para sacudirnos el polvo, hemos decidido dar una vuelta por el parque. Las cosas no han ido muy bien para ninguno de los dos últimamente. Espero que esto nos distraiga lo suficiente.

Me gustaría pensar que todo es culpa del calor de verano.

A lo lejos, un chico de lentes me mira extrañado. Yo te miro para comprobar si lo has notado, pero no, y eso me hace pensar que podré vivir de aquí hasta el otoño; me hace sentir que la mano invisible que me oprime el cuello ha soltado un poco su terrible agarre.

Cuando pasamos a su lado y traspaso el cuerpo de aquel desconocido, se queda petrificado. Un hombre más alto que él le pregunta qué le sucede. Serán paranoias mías, pero siento que ese conejo de peluche también me ha notado.

Y me entristezco una vez más.

Sakura, no me gusta esa casa, pero hubiera preferido estar encerrado en ella para siempre si eso evitaba que se terminara el sueño…

* * *

**VI**

La bruja miró a Sakura por unos breves instantes antes de fijar su vista en la partitura que le había sido entregada minutos atrás. Su título era _Pequeño lobo_.

—Entonces, dices que hay algo extraño con ella.

—Bueno, al principio creí que el espíritu de mi padre o el de mi hermano aún rondaban por mi casa. Yo… he pasado por muchas cosas y por eso… Espero comprenda. Sé que debía ignorarlo, pero una vez llegué a pedirle que se fuera. Desde entonces deje de escuchar ruidos, pero algo extraño sucede con mi partitura, a veces desaparece, y escribir en ella es imposible. También dejé de soñarlo.

—¿A quién?

—No estoy segura. Solía aparecer en mis sueños. No recuerdo su nombre, ni su rostro, sólo sus ojos castaños… También sé que era importante, a pesar de no poder explicar el porqué. —La miró preocupada—. Ni siquiera sé por qué le cuento esto. Debe pensar que sólo son tonterías.

—En absoluto—Le sonrió vagamente—. En este mundo hay cosas que no comprendemos, sin embargo están ahí incluso si decidimos ignorarlas. Ahora sé lo que te sucede, y te pregunto ¿qué es lo que deseas hacer con esta partitura?

—No lo sé… yo… ¿él tiene que ver con mi partitura? es él quien está ocasionado esto ¿verdad?, ¿Y si le hago algo a las partituras le pasará algo a Él?

—Por el momento no puedo decírtelo, tengo que analizar éstas hojas. Descansa y vuelve mañana, para entonces te tendré una respuesta.

—¿Y el pago?

—Lo acordaremos cuando me pidas tu deseo. Maru, Moro, acompáñenla a la entrada.

Yuuko se quedó sola en el corredor situado junto al jardín. O no tan sola, porque un joven de cabellos y ojos castaños apareció frente a ella, sabiendo lo que se acercaba.

—El simple hecho de nombrarte "Xiao Lang" te confirió poderes increíbles. Es intrigante saber que ella no sea consiente de que así como te creó, puede destruirte sin siquiera desearlo. ¿Desde cuando existes?

—Desde que su familia murió. Ella necesitaba pasar ese mal trago, distraerse; pensó que componer algo le vendría bien. Sakura es muy buena tocando el piano. ¿Sabe? No era muy diestra cuando comenzó, pero ahora es de las mejores. Ella… creo que comenzó todo esto hace poco más de un año, me parece.

Yo, al principio, no era consiente de lo que me rodeaba. Sin embargo, cuando todo aquello consumió gran parte de su tiempo, por primera vez me di cuenta de mi propia existencia. Después de que ella me diera un nombre, existí de la forma en que lo he hecho hasta ahora. Es por eso que comenzó a soñarme; no me vería, pero ahí estaba, y eso era más que suficiente.

Algunas noches la escuché llorar por la tristeza que la invadía. Su más grande deseo era tener a alguien que le reparara el corazón. Y entonces me soñaba cada noche. Deseaba que yo fuera real, que me llevara su soledad lejos de ahí. Después de todo yo era su deseo y vivía para complacerla ¡y todavía lo hago! Estaría con ella aun si significaba verla morir. El problema es que Sakura deseó demasiado. Yo ya no podía controlarme y era inevitable estar a su lado sin hacerme notar. Si no hubiera amado tanto, probablemente yo no habría querido besarla esa tarde, ni intentar hablarle, o acercarme… Al final, terminó teniéndome miedo. Fue cuando me rechazó definitivamente.

—Y por eso no dejaste que te completara. Por eso la asustabas en las noches.

—No, no era mi intención. Solo quería que se diera cuenta de quién era, y por qué estaba allí. Sobra decir que las cosas no se dieron como esperaba y entendí que esto ya no podía seguir…

—No había forma en que fueras más de lo que ya eras.

—…

La bruja de las dimensiones miró a Xiao Lang antes de hablar nuevamente:

—Todos los que pueden ver está tienda, es porque tienen un deseo; ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

* * *

**VII**

Yuuko me ha dejado solo. Se supone que debo pensar mi respuesta, sin embargo, siempre la he sabido. Tengo que ser yo el que decida como vivir mi existencia después de que tomes tu decisión. Puedes llevarme contigo, o dejarme aquí… Pero si no me escoges ¿qué será de mí? Vivir aquí y ser olvidado me agobia, aun cuando yo he sido el responsable de mi desgracia.

Podría pagar un deseo y quedarme a tu lado si así lo quisiera, ¿pero cuánto tiempo puede comprarme una vida? No más que un verano. ¿Entonces qué sería de ti? Sé que llorarás si me pierdes, porque soy lo único que te queda. Y sabes que nunca ha sido mi intención dejarte sola. Pero, eso no evita que lo piense… Sólo una vez, y todo acabaría.

Quizá… lo mejor sería que me olvidaras. Ahora sé que jamás debimos conocernos.

Miro al hermoso atardecer que me roba el aliento. Los colores del verano pasarán muchas veces y me gustaría verlos contigo, aunque fuera una última vez… Por eso, cuando tomes una resolución…

—Yo… —Comienzo a hablar sabiendo que la bruja de las dimensiones está a mis espaldas, y a su lado, el chico de gafas que vimos días atrás, aquél que seguramente te habló de esta terrible tienda.

Tratando de no callar (porque de hacerlo, el silencio se llevará la poca determinación que aún es mía) pido con voz temblorosa un primer y último deseo. Sakura, odio la idea de pensar que pueda llegar la hora en que tenga que partir. Siempre quise decirte cuánto me gustas, y sin embargo…

Yo sólo deseaba estar contigo.

**Fin**

***Xiao Lang Significa lobezno.  
**


End file.
